can you feel my heart
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: This is a revamp of my story Have Faith in Me. I Had a dream and took it much farther than I did with the characters as they are now... so I revamped :) faberry btw
1. Can you hear the silence?

The Fabray twins Quinn and Charlotte (aka Charlie) had literally nothing in common. Quinn played football, Charlie was on the Cheerios. Charlie chose to practice celibacy while Quinn fucked every girl in the school. Quinn liked loud rock music and guitars, Charlie liked quiet acoustic music. Charlie cared about peoples' opinions especially her parents, Quinn didn't care sometimes for kicks she would do stuff for shock value. Charlie liked to read and take photos in her spare time, Quinn worked out and tinkered with cars and motorcycles. Quinn drank after every football victory, Charlie drank if she was depressed or nervous. Charlie was a bitch to people and was popular because most people feared her, Quinn was incredibly charming and had a way of drawing people in with her smile. Quinn was naturally smart and school came easy, Charlie had to work a little harder to get high marks. Charlie slushied people when they pissed her off, Quinn punched them. Charlie went to church with her parents every Sunday, Quinn stayed at home and watched cartoons. Quinn lived in the pool house, Charlie lived in the attic. Charlie wanted to get married and settle down someday, Quinn thought marriage was stupid. Quinn had a penis and didn't try to hide it, Charlie didn't have one. Charlie thought with her head, Quinn thought with her nether reigns. Quinn had short hair, Charlie's hair was past her shoulders. Charlie liked Vans, Quinn liked Converse. Quinn ate an abnormal amount of bacon and sugar cereal, Charlie always tried to watch what she ate. Charlie wanted to be prom queen, Quinn said she'd run as prom king as a joke. Quinn's room was messy, Charlie's was clean. Charlie used Facebook, Quinn used Tumblr. Quinn had tattoos up her arms and on her hands, Charlie thought body art was disgusting. Charlie had her ears pierced, Quinn had gages and snake bites. Quinn wore hats and beanies to school, Charlie's hair was in a tight pony tail. Charlie was never seen without her phone, Quinn was never seen without her iPod. Quinn had a husky named Zed, Charlie had a fish named Nemo. The list of differences goes on and on but one thing the Fabray twins had in common besides their birthday was their love for Rachel Berry.

Quinn and Rachel had always had a friend/lover relationship since middle school. Charlie chose to express her love through relentless teasing and slushies. The Fabray twins had gotten into numerous fights over Charlie's torture methods. It had even gotten physical at one point Quinn had punched Charlie in the face giving her a black eye. The head cheerio refused to speak to the running back for a week after that.

"You should try and talk to her Quinn" Rachel said closing her locker.

"No, I don't want to. She's acting like a bitch" Quinn replied.

"But she's your sister…"

"I don't care…She can't just treat you however she wants."

Rachel sighed, "Quinn as much as I appreciate you standing up for me you shouldn't stop speaking to Charlie because of me…"

The blonde slumped her shoulders she did miss Charlie even though their relationship wasn't the "normal twin relationship" they were still close…well kinda Quinn liked bugging Charlie and Charlie liked well Charlie seemed to like just hanging out.

"Have you seen Char today? I haven't seen her since we got to school this morning."

Rachel shook her head, Quinn frowned this wasn't like Charlie at all she never ditched… she walked away from Rachel rather quickly and headed to the back of the school. Charlie always went back there to think despite Quinn's frequent protest that it wasn't safe.

"Hey look what I found!" A male voice sounded from near the dumpster.

"You found a sexy cheerleader, good job Max."

Quinn's heart started to pound, the sexy cheerleader was probably Charlie! She raced over to the dumpster.

"Leave me alone!" Charlie cried out.

Quinn ran faster afraid she wouldn't get to her twin in time she skidded around the nearest dumpster and saw Charlie pinned against it by a tall gross looking man and another man was fiddling with his pants.

"Ha we'll leave you alone after we've had our fun blondie camon don't be a spoil sport." The man pinning her was trying to hold her still.

Quinn rushed over and clocked the pant fiddling man in the back of the head.

"Leave her alone!"

The man fell to the ground Quinn had hit him pretty hard and the other man tightened his hold on Charlie.

"Well lookie here we got ourselves a star crossed lover boy!" The man laughed, "that's real cute coming to rescue your girl from us straight out of a fairy tale. Only this fairy tale doesn't have a happy ending prince charming." Quinn didn't bother to tell him she wasn't a boy it was probably better for him to think she was male…the man stood up and pulled out a pocket knife. The man holding Charlie laughed and licked the side of her face. Charlie screamed and Quinn panicked she'd never gotten into a knife fight and she didn't have a knife…shit! The blonde looked around and saw a glass bottle she grabbed it and broke the bottom half off.

"Let her go! I'm serious!"

"Oh he's serious Max!" the men laughed, "you ever been in a knife fight boy? Do you even know how to fight at all?"

Quinn didn't answer she didn't want to give him any fuel to use against her.

"Look let her go. If you win you can have me. Just let her go."

"I ain't no faggot prince charming that ain't gonna work."

"Who said anything about being a faggot? I'll let you beat the shit out of me if you let her go."

"I can beat the shit out of you now boy."

"I won't fight you…"

"Hm…here's what were gonna do lover boy. I'm gonna beat the shit out of you in front of your girl here and then we're gonna have a little fun with her while you watch."

The man smiled and Quinn felt her face getting hot. She didn't even know what she was doing all she knew was that she had to save Charlie she could take a beating but she couldn't let her sister get raped especially if she was forced to watch. She dropped the bottle and lunged at the man. He looked surprised and swiped at her with his knife he barely missed and Quinn wrapped her hands around his throat. He took his knife and stabbed Quinn's stomach, Quinn grunted but didn't let go. She kneed him in the crotch which brought him to his knees. The man stabbed her again higher this time right below her rib cage. Quinn kneed him in the face knocking him out and let go of his throat. She kicked him in the stomach several times before turning to the other man who looked terrified. He released Charlie and ran in the opposite direction jumping over the gate. Quinn turned and looked at the man lying on the ground she spat on him and the last thing she remembered was Charlie yelling her name as she fell.

"Quinn? Quinnie baby can you hear me?"

Quinn opened her eyes, ouch fuck that hurts! She tried to sit up.

"No sweetie its ok you don't have to move nobody's going to hurt you."

Quinn rolled her eyes it was her mother…great…

"Charlie…where's Charlie? Is she alright?"

"She's fine…she's outside she feels terrible for what happened to you."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes, and I must say Quinn that was incredibly brave of you. Stupid but brave."

"I couldn't let them hurt her."

"I know baby I know. Your father's on his way he's been raising hell at the school because no one can answer him as to why there were two perverts on school property. And no one can find them."

"They got away?!"

"I'm afraid so."

Quinn put her hand over her eyes, "Char's never gonna feel safe at school until those creeps are caught."

Judy nodded, "your father's got the police out looking for them. They'll find them don't worry."

Quinn sighed, Charlie is going to freak when she finds out they haven't found them… "mom can you send Charlie in here. I want to talk to her alone…"

"Of course Quinnie she'll be right in." Judy Fabray pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's forehead and went to get Charlie. A few seconds later the door opened and a tearful Charlie walked in, she saw Quinn's scratched and bruised arms and a sob escaped her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry Quinn…I didn't mean for this to happen I just…I just wanted to clear my head. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, Quinn softened she hated seeing Charlie cry it always made her sad.

"Come here," she said gently Charlie came and sat on the edge of the bed avoiding Quinn's eyes. "Look at me Char." Charlie raised her head and sniffled which made Quinn feel worse "I don't blame you for what happened. It's not your fault at all. If the situation was reversed you'd do the same for me. So don't feel bad about that ok?" Charlie nodded, "they haven't caught the pervs yet." Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and Quinn could tell her twin was in pain. The younger blonde pulled her twin into her Charlie's head was resting on her shoulder. The Cheerio turned she her body was facing Quinn and buried her head in her chest. Quinn put her arm around Charlie and rest her head on the top of her sister's head. "It's gonna be alright Char, I'm always going to be with you from now on. And when I can't be with you Puck, Dave, or Sam will be. I'd say Finn but he's too much of an idiot…" Charlie let out a small laugh and Quinn smiled.

"Quinn you don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do. I'm your sister it's my job to protect you."

"But I'm older shouldn't I be protecting you?"

"Char you're older by three minutes… and no I don't think you could protect me if things ever got physical anyway. I decked you pretty good last week…sorry about that by the way."

"You don't have to apologize Quinn I deserved it I was being a bitch."

Quinn tensed, "Charlotte I don't ever want to hear you say that you deserved to get hit. No one deserves to get hit except for losers like the guys we encountered today. Don't ever let me hear you saying that you deserved it! Do you understand!"

Charlie nodded against her sister's chest tightening her grip on Quinn's shirt. Quinn sighed, something was wrong with Charlie sure this afternoon had scared her and she was still shook up…but she had never heard Charlie say she actually deserved to get hit…something weird was going on and she was determined to find out what it is…


	2. Can you see the dark?

When the Fabray family got home Quinn immediately went to her pool house with Charlie. Zed ran out to greet them the grey and white husky's eyes look worried that his master hadn't come home earlier and he almost knocked Quinn over when he jumped on her.

"Ouch Zed calm down bro!" The blonde exclaimed laughing as she scratched the dog's head lovingly. Charlie stood a distance away dogs always scared her especially big dogs… Quinn seemed to sense her discomfort and beckoned her over.

"No Quinn I'm good here…"

"Char stop being silly he won't hurt you."

Charlie shook her head again Quinn stood up and motioned for Zed to sit. The younger Fabray went over and took Charlie's hand in her's. Slowly she approached Zed Charlie whined and tried to twist out of Quinn's grip but Quinn kept pulling her until they were within arms distance of the dog. Zed sat there patiently not moving his clear blue eyes were watching Quinn. Charlie tensed big dogs really did scare her.

"Charlie if we are going to be hanging out more then you're going to have to get used to Zed. He won't hurt you. Seriously he won't he's very gentle and kind." Quinn brought Charlie's hand in front of Zed so he could smell her. Zed sniffed her hand and seemed to be thinking about what to do next he stared at Charlie with his blue eyes and she was afraid she'd done something wrong for a second. Then Zed licked her hand gently before sitting down and staring at her. Charlie smiled, "See he likes you" Quinn said as she let go of Charlie's hand.

Charlie smiled slightly and followed Quinn and Zed into the pool house. Zed ran ahead and jumped onto the bed Quinn laughed.

"He thinks the bed is his," she explained shaking her head as she collapsed beside the large dog. Zed growled playfully and licked Quinn's face until she laughed and pushed him away. Charlie smiled at the two, they seemed so happy together. She hadn't been happy in a long time when was the last time she was really happy? She racked her brain Christmas? She had received a iPad and some clothes she had asked for. Quinn got a car because Charlie already had one. Her birthday? No that's when Quinn got Zed, she smiled. Their father had blindfolded Quinn and sat her in a chair, their mother brought in the puppy with a red bow tired around his neck. They tried to keep him quiet so Quinn wouldn't hear him but as soon as he saw Quinn he got excited and started barking and squirming.

"Is there a dog in here?" Quinn had asked as she removed the blindfold, Judy rolled her eyes and handed Quinn the puppy who jumped up and licked the blonde's face repeatedly until she pulled him away laughing. "Aw you guys got me a puppy? Really? I get to keep him?"

"Yes Quinnie you get to keep him now we have to puppies in the family."

Quinn didn't really hear him after he said yes she was hugging the puppy trying to come up with names. The final three were Zed, Seether, and Aladdin. Judy said no to Seether it was too long for a dog, and Russell said Aladdin would be shortened to Al which could confuse the dog. So he was named Zed and he and Quinn were basically inseparable other then when the blonde went to school. And even then Zed would wait patiently by the gate for his best friend to come home.

"Hey," Quinn called from the bed. Charlie looked up at her she hadn't realized that she had been staring at the floor. "Where'd you go a minute ago?"

"I was just thinking about when you got Zed last Christmas." Quinn laughed.

"I remember that I'm surprised you were able to keep it a secret from me for so long normally you cave after a few hours."

"I guess that just means I'm stronger than you think," Charlie said quietly. Quinn frowned, quiet was something Charlie rarely did.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to weasel it out of you?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Charlie mumbled almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Char, you know you can come to me with anything. I won't judge you no matter what. You do know that right?" Charlie nodded.

"I should go you're probably tired," Charlie turned but Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Do you really want to go I'm alright I mean you don't look too hot yourself maybe you should stay with me tonight?" Charlie looked relieved and sat on the bed. Quinn stood and got her a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "I can take the floor I doubt you, me and Zed will fit on the bed."

"I think we can…"

"Have you seen the size of my bed?"

"Please…I don't wanna be alone tonight…it helps having you close to me." Quinn paused, Charlie had never been really touchy feely with her. But today she didn't really stop touching her not in a weird way but more than normal. Like crying into her chest at the hospital, holding her arm the ride home and now she was holding her hand as if she was afraid she'd disappear. Something was up most definitely but she wouldn't press it now. Her sister needed her and she was going to be whatever she needed.

"Well let me change and I'll be right back ok?" Charlie nodded and Quinn went to the bathroom to change. When Quinn came back in her boxers and a wife beater she saw Charlie looking at Zed who was snoozing on her pillows. Charlie scooted closer to him carefully and put her hand above his head for a few minutes unsure of what she was about to do. Then she lowered her hand and ran her fingers through the dog's fur. Zed moved into her a bit and Charlie smiled a real genuine smile which was something Quinn hadn't seen her do in over a year.

"I told you he doesn't bite," Quinn said as she sat on the bed. Charlie laughed

"He's really nice and he's cute when he's sleeping."

Quinn didn't respond her stomach was hurting and she was tired. She stretched out on the inside of the bed and closed her eyes.

"Um…could I have the inside?" Charlie asked timidly.

What the fuck since when was Charlie shy? Quinn opened her eyes and nodded sitting up so her twin could take the inside. Quinn lie back again but Charlie remained sitting up.

"He won't roll onto us Char its ok." Charlie lie down slowly as if she was afraid she'd wake the dog. "Are you ok are you cold or anything?" Quinn asked without opening her eyes. Charlie didn't answer instead she shifted so her head was on Quinn's chest and an arm was draped across her stomach. Quinn stiffened a bit, why was she so insistent on cuddling and with me of all people? Do sisters even cuddle like this? Charlie nuzzled into her sister's chest and let out a tired sigh. Quinn was very confused but she wrapped her arm around Charlie and rubbed her back.

"Quinntopher?"

Quinn smiled Charlie hadn't called her that since they were kids, "yes Charlie the pooh?"

"Why are stars so bright?"

"Because they reflect the smiles of all the people in the world Pooh."

Charlie yawned, "why's the moon so bright?" She murmured sleepily against Quinn's chest.

"The moon's bright because it reflects your smile, my smile, mom's smile, and dad's smile. And Zed's too." Quinn said sleepily.

"Quinntopher?"

"Yes Pooh?"

"Promise you won't leave me…ever?"

"I promise."

"Night Quinntopher."

"Night Pooh."


	3. Can you feel?

Quinn was in no way a light sleeper. So when she felt Charlie's grip on her shirt tighten into a death grip she knew that something was wrong. She tried to loosen her sister's grip gently without hurting or waking her but the girl just whimpered and held on tighter. Quinn shifted uncomfortably if Charlie kept this up she was going to ruin this shirt.

"Char?" Quinn shook her twin gently. Charlie groaned and buried her head in her chest.

"Wake up Charlie," Quinn shook her again.

"No. I don't want to anymore." Charlie mumbled sleepily.

"What?" Quinn was confused.

"I don't want to do that anymore so just leave me alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Quinn has nothing to do with this leave her out of it!"

"Leave me out of what?"

"No! Don't! Please stop!" Charlie was sobbing into Quinn's chest now.

Quinn was confused what the fuck was going on? She grabbed Charlie's shoulders and shook her hard hoping to wake her from whatever night terror she was having. Charlie jumped and smacked Quinn in the face in the process.

"Ouch!" Quinn yelled. Charlie looked around confused and breathless.

"You were having a bad dream and strangling my shirt so I woke you up," Quinn said rubbing the side of her face.

"Oh I was?" Charlie sounded relieved as she whipped her eyes.

"Yes, a very violent dream you wanna tell me what the hell happened and why my face is stinging?" Quinn said sorely.

Charlie's eyes widened, "oh my gosh I hit you I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I thought you were…"

"I was who?" Quinn asked.

"Nobody it was just a dream." Charlie rolled over and closed her eyes.

"You're lying," Quinn sat up she wasn't going to let this go her sister had just slapped her that didn't just happen.

Charlie didn't say anything the dream seemed so real she could still feel her hands all over her.

"Char," Quinn touched her shoulder. Charlie flinched and curled up into a ball. Quinn froze Charlie was really afraid of something or someone it sounded more like. She didn't know who was hurting her sister but she knew that for one night she could at least make her feel safe. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulder and pulled her head onto her chest again. Charlie seemed surprised but curled around her sister's side and sighed.

"I know we don't always see eye to eye or whatever but I want you to know that I am here for you. And that if you ever needed anything I would go to the moon and back for you. You're my sister and I love you no matter what. I hope you know that…you know that right?" Quinn looked at the top of her sister's head.

Charlie didn't say anything, she just nodded and gripped Quinn's shirt gently this time. Quinn hesitated for a moment then pressed a kiss to the top of her sister's head and closed her eyes. Maybe she couldn't stop whatever or whoever was making her sister feel afraid and upset but she could let her know that she was loved and that she deserved to feel safe. And that Quinn would do whatever it took to help her sister to feel safe and like herself again.


End file.
